


feed on emotions

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [266]
Category: Twelve Forever (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Fucked Up Characters, Gen, Horror, I wrote this before the “news” of the creator came out and it just made this more terrifying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 15:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: As someone who feeds on emotion, she must have an interesting way to think.





	feed on emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I wrote this before the news about Julia came out, and it made this specific piece become a bit uneasy for me, but I’m posting it anyway.

She knew what she craved.

The dread, the twister every changing emotions known as shame, embarrassed, confusion, and fear, all mixed together into a horrifying cocktail of overwhelming emotions from horrified teens scared to grow up. Teens who began to lose themselves, not knowing who they were anymore as the changed, they prayed for it to stop but it kept happening anyway. The delicious tasting dread of those teens that began to feel like they were imprisoned in their own selves.

The fear as she clawed them or devoured them whole, those disgusting children that had infested her paradise, or those childish vermin occupying her land. They disgusted her and had to go, one way or another.

She wanted her grown up wonderland back, and sooner or later, she would. No matter how many that had to succumb, it didn’t matter. Even the so called “adults” of this land had the same mentality as those disgusting little creatures called children. They didn’t belong there anyway, and after all, killing a child didn’t really matter? They weren’t real people anyway, not grown up, not like her. Their stench told it all, it was disgusting, but, intriguing. Every time she felt it, she had an opportunity to crawl close and mess up their lives, with a goal to wound or kill them in the process, playing with the children like the puppets they were.

And that was bliss. She knew she would win eventually, the grown ups always won over the feeble little children, they knew best. She would get her land back eventually, but before that, she would gladly embrace the chaos that she herself created. After all, nothing could ever top the smell of a horrified child.

Their suffering kept her alive.

So, until the children, the puppets died, she would play with them like their rightful puppeteer, until their doom finally approached and she felt the indescribable taste of their mixed up emotions grinded between her sharp teeth while she once again ruled the land.

She would have fun with her  _ toys _ , and play with them until death.


End file.
